


亲密

by erxiao



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, NC17
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erxiao/pseuds/erxiao
Summary: 一辆雷二时期捆绑车
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)





	亲密

Loki从来没有想到自己会有这么狼狈的时候。现在他几乎浑身赤裸，一边的的乳头暴露在空气中，而另一边的却在他哥哥的嘴里。  
三十分钟前，Thor来到他的现在的房间，一个四周都是透明玻璃的牢房，他从袭击完纽约后就被囚禁在这里。任何的地方对于阿斯加德的大王子，未来的阿斯加德之王自然是畅通无阻的。所以Thor很自然的就让周围的守卫退下，并且把周围的墙壁全都变成了不透明的状态。  
“瞧瞧，这是谁又屈尊来到这个卑贱的地方”  
Loki例行的嘲讽了他，这不是Thor第一次来探望他。然后他那其实并不是亲生的哥哥说是要送给他一件礼物，出于多年的相处的了解和Loki对Thor那一丝不能言明的感情，他同样自然的伸出了手。  
Loki发誓他看到了Thor手里本来是一个制作精美的匕首，但是不知道为什么到了他手里就变成了一个精美的手铐。该死，他怎么不知道Thor什么时候有了这本事。  
“Thor，我怎么不知道你现在变得如此的懦弱，是那些蝼蚁造成的影响吗？瞧瞧你现在做的事情，我被奥丁困在这里还能对你做什么？”Loki坐回床上笑着问Thor。  
Thor没有理会Loki的挑衅只是一步步的走向他，直到Loki不得不仰起头才能直视他的脸的时候才停下。  
“brother，现在不是我怕你要做什么，是我要对你做什么。”  
Loki仰着头不解得看着Thor，他很讨厌现在自己处于弱势的局面，尤其是Thor已经离他近到他站不起来的地步。  
Thor低头看着Loki，最终只是笑笑什么都没有说。Loki却感到一丝的寒意，他发现了今天的Thor不太对劲。  
Thor伸手摸上来Loki的脸，然后缓缓的移动到脖子，大拇指抵住Loki的下巴确保他不会低下头，然后直接亲了上去。  
Loki惊愕的睁大了眼睛，然后就这一瞬间他就感觉Thor撬开了自己的牙齿，舌头在自己的口腔中肆意。Loki不知道Thor今天是怎么了，他承认他爱着Thor，但他从未想过这副场景，谋略之神的大脑难得的停止了运作。但是Thor的动作却不会停止，他已经扯开了Loki衣领，带着茧子的手在Loki光滑的胸膛上抚摸，时不时还轻揉对方的乳头。  
Loki被乳头传来的快感惊醒，狠狠得咬了Thor的舌头，在对方吃痛的时候终于找到一丝机会推开了Thor。  
“呵，Thor，如果你要是发情的话尽可以去中庭找那个女人。哦，抱歉，你看我都忘了你已经不能去了。”Loki满意的看着Thor站在了原地，站起身来用被捆在一起的手吃力得整理了一下身上的衣服继续不怕死的刺激他。“虽然很遗憾你不能和那个愚蠢的蝼蚁一起离开我的视线，但是无论你再饥渴也不能对你的弟弟出手啊，虽然我们不是亲生的，但是母亲还是会很伤心的。”  
Thor就像是没有听到Loki的挑衅一般，自顾自得解开了身上的斗篷“Loki，我非常清醒，我很清楚我接下来要做什么，我相信你也明白的。”  
斗篷掉落在地上，Thor这次直接把Loki扔在了床上毫不留情的扯碎了他的上衣。Loki大片的皮肤暴露在空气之中，刚刚被捏得变红的乳头随着胸膛起伏，甚至在Thor的注视下慢慢变得挺立。   
”Thor! 不管你在做什么，我劝你停下！“Loki试图用手铐去阻挡Thor贴上来的身子。  
Thor面对Loki的挣扎并没有停下来，只是抬手从床头不知道什么地方抽出一条链子，然后把它绑到了Loki的手铐上面“Loki，我劝你的话你什么时候听过？”  
Loki抿了下嘴唇，他明白Thor的言下之意，看来今天自己是躲不过去了的，现在的Thor就像是把猎物摁在爪下的雄狮，充满了侵略性。他明白，反抗的话绝对没有自己的好果子吃。  
Loki渐渐得放松了身体“那你可轻着点，brother……”  
听到了Loki的话也感受到了他的动作，Thor几乎要控制不住自己的欲望，但他内心深处还是不愿意伤害到Loki。于是Thor只能深吸一口气，压制住自己想要不管不顾冲进他身体的冲动，把腿放在Loki的身体两侧虚坐在他的身上，扯下自己身上所有的衣服。  
Loki细细得看着自己身上的金发天神，从完美的五官到仿佛出自大师之手的雕塑一般的肌肉，再到那衣服一解开就跳出来拍到自己小腹上硕大的性器。  
感受到了Loki的目光，Thor心中说不得意怕是假的，他享受着他从小就爱慕着的兄弟欣赏的目光。在这同时，Thor也在欣赏着Loki，绿色的眼睛平时总是充满着狡诈但在此时此刻那双迷人的眼睛里却充满了对他的期待。  
Loki感受到Thor温暖的嘴唇再次贴了上来，他顺从的张开了嘴迎接Thor的侵略。不过这次他迎来的不是Thor狂风暴雨一样的侵略，而是让人忍不住想要沉沦的缠绵。过了很久在Loki以为他们会永远这么亲吻下去的时候，Thor的嘴开始慢慢下滑，他亲吻舔舐着Loki的颈侧，在邪神略显苍白的皮肤上留下许多自己的印记  
“好了，这下大家都知道你是属于我的了，我亲爱的弟弟。”Thor看着自己的杰作，满意的舔了舔嘴唇。“整个阿斯加德都会知道，奥丁的小儿子被他亲爱的哥哥上了。我要你变成我的王妃…”  
Loki手部的枷锁连着的的链子响了几声似乎是Loki想要挣开束缚捅Thor一顿，但他随即就发现了如果Thor不给自己解开他今天是不可能挣开的  
“Thor·odinson！快停下你的荒唐大梦！”无论如何，让Loki在嘴上示弱也是不可能的事情。  
“这可不是我的荒唐大梦，Loki，你现在就在我的身下” Thor满意的看着Loki的反应，手在Loki的腰间游走，慢慢向下滑解开了Loki的裤子，手抚上他微微抬头的性器“brother，你的反应很诚实嘛......”  
“Thor！如果你要做就快点！少废话！”  
Thor听到他的话，微微笑笑，俯下身轻轻的亲吻了一下Loki的唇角，然后向下含住了Loki的性器。  
Thor的技术其实很不熟练，他时不时还会轻轻的磕到嘴中的性器。但是Loki还是感受到了灭顶的快感，他的哥哥，万众瞩目的大英雄Thor·odinson这个时候就在他的身下，吞吐着他的性器。  
“够...够了Thor...”Loki喘息着抓住Thor的金色长发，这种精神上的快感让他很快就要到达巅峰。  
Thor听出了Loki已经到了崩溃的边缘，看似听话的停下了嘴上的动作，却又迅速用手继续着刺激他的性器  
“这样就不行了吗？我亲爱的弟弟。”Thor用自己宽厚且带着薄茧的手上下撸动着Loki的性器，时不时还稍微用力的刺激着顶端。  
“呵……”Loki喘息着想说些什么，却被身下的快感刺激的说不出来任何词语，只能把头架在Thor的肩上，用他坚实的肩膀给自己支撑。  
Loki很想把自己的注意力分散开，好让自己能够不那么快速到达顶端。可是Thor手上灵活的动作和手上的薄茧都让他不自觉地把注意力放在自己的性器上面。Loki甚至可以感受到自己兄长那专注的视线，这种认知让他的快感几乎达到巅峰。  
Thor看着Loki性器的顶端不断的渗出液体，心中明白他快要达到巅峰了。有了这个认知，Thor却坏心眼的停下了手中的动作，重新俯下身体去亲吻Loki的嘴唇。  
Thor轻轻舔舐吸吮Loki的嘴唇，轻松地顶开他因为快感微张的牙齿。Thor用舌头在Loki的嘴中肆虐，却又不肯抚摸他身上的其他地方，给他以快感。  
Loki被Thor的动作弄得火大，他很想将Thor一把推开，不过可惜到现在Thor也没有放松对他双手的管制。对自己身体失去控制的愤怒和快感得不到释放的焦躁使Loki挣扎了起来。  
感受到了Loki的抗拒，Thor松开了他的嘴唇“不要那么自私嘛，Brother。”  
“哦？是吗？我只是对你的能力产生了一些质疑”Loki立刻反驳“也许你有什么难言之隐，不过我想换我来这个问题也许我们可以得到解决。”  
“我想我不会喜欢你的解决方案的。”Thor轻轻舔去Loki嘴边刚刚被带出的银丝之后顺势而下，一路来到他的胸膛“怎么我以前没有发现你这么心急？”  
“去...呃......”Loki到嘴边的话被Thor的动作打断了。  
Thor将Loki一边的乳头放进嘴里，用舌头不断的舔舐，还不时的吸吮轻咬。突如其来的快感使Loki终于达到了巅峰，精液从他的性器中喷到他的小腹上，又沾到了Thor的小腹和性器上面。  
那微凉的液体沾到自己身上的那一瞬间，Thor就感觉到了。他松开Loki已经充血肿胀的乳头，抬头笑着看向Loki“我亲爱的弟弟，你真的太心急了。”  
“是吗？我觉得这证明了我功能正常。”想让Loki对Thor认输是不可能的。  
“那我想，我也应该证明一下自己了”Thor用手指沾了Loki小腹上的精液，准确的找到了Loki身后的穴口，开始轻轻的打转。  
陌生的感觉让Loki十分紧张，身体都不自觉的绷紧了。  
Thor感受到了Loki的紧张，另一只手开始轻轻地揉捏他的屁股“Loki，放松一点，对我们两个都好。”  
“去你的！Thor”Loki向Thor的胸膛踹去“你的技术太糟糕了！”  
Thor不理Loki的暴躁，一把握住了Loki的脚，把它架在了自己的肩膀上面，转过头在Loki大腿内侧的肌肤上落下一个又一个印记。  
Loki能感受到自己下半身已经完全暴露在Thor面前，这种羞耻感和Thor动作带来的快感已经刺激的他快要发疯了  
“Thor，我命令你快一点”Loki说着命令的话，眼眶却已经被快感逼红了。  
“遵命。”Thor笑了一下，手指不再在穴口打转，而是轻轻的插了进去“Loki，你这里比我想象的还要温暖潮湿。”Thor感觉到自己的忍耐已经快到了极限了，但他不想那么冒失伤害到Loki。  
“是吗？”Loki听了这话笑了起来，轻轻喘息着抬高自己的胸膛，那被Thor嘬红的乳头分外明显“那你为什么不快一点呢？我亲爱的哥哥。”  
Thor的性器已经涨的发疼了，可即使被Loki挑衅他也依旧只能暂时忍耐着。如果自己现在就贸然插进去，这个不知死活的小骗子一定会受伤的。  
想了想，Thor又插进去一根手指，两个手指同时在Loki的小穴里按摩着。  
从未有过的快感太过强烈，Loki感觉自己分外想要Thor身下的性器插进来，但他不想轻易向Thor求饶。Loki抿住嘴唇，不想让自己的呻吟声逃离。不过这一举动却让Loki的胸膛起伏得更加厉害。  
因为缺少日晒而略显苍白的皮肤，和胸前殷红的乳头相呼应，这对于Thor的视觉是一种猛烈的冲击。他终于忍受不住，拔出来自己的手指，换成性器抵在了Loki的穴口。  
Loki感受到了Thor的动作，心中紧张，却尽力的放松身体。他希望Thor可以赶快进来，也不希望自己受伤。毕竟邪神跟自己哥哥上床的时候受伤了，恐怕是九界最大的笑话了。  
Loki的配合和Thor之前的动作，让Thor很轻松的就把性器的顶端插了进去。小穴的紧绷感让他欲罢不能的同时却也让他担心Loki会受伤。  
Thor动作的暂停让Loki明白了他的顾虑。Loki强忍着自己那不多的羞耻感，收缩着自己的小穴，鼓励Thor进行进一步的动作。  
Thor感受到了Loki的鼓励，不再犹豫将自己硕大的性器缓缓插入，等到Loki适应了自己的存在才开始抽插起来。  
“嗯...Thor...放开我吧...”Loki的声音伴随着呻吟断断续续。  
Thor抬头看了看Loki已经被略微硌红的手腕微微皱眉，俯下身轻吻上Loki的嘴唇，手轻轻滑过手铐。刚刚还坚不可摧的手铐，瞬间松开Loki的手腕滑落到床头。  
Loki的手终于获得了自由，他抚上Thor的肩头，然后将他的头轻轻推开。  
“告诉我，我亲爱的哥哥，为什么这个手铐我解不开？”Loki攀上Thor的脖子，在他的耳边喘息轻语，说完还用嘴唇轻轻研磨Thor的耳垂。  
“这是一个秘密，我亲爱的弟弟”Thor侧过头再次吻上了Loki的嘴唇，这次是一个深吻。Thor的舌头长驱直入，与Loki的舌头纠缠着，时不时轻舔过Loki的上牙膛都能引来他的一阵轻颤。  
Thor加大了抽插的幅度，Loki只能呻吟着紧紧的攀附着他的脖子，身体与他的身体紧密贴合在一起，双腿也不自觉地缠上了Thor的腰。  
Thor拥抱着Loki，他从小一起长大的兄弟。在他们千年的成长中，他们有着无数次的亲密接触，但从未像这次一样，是紧紧贴合在一起的恋人的距离。Thor的心中除了快感就只有满足，不知从什么时候开始，他的心里就一直渴望着与Loki这样的接触。  
Loki的眼睛注视着Thor，他能感受到Thor眼中的认真和爱意。他也爱着Thor，但他不确认Thor的爱是否和他一样。就算有这次的亲密接触又怎么样？也许无非就是Thor一时被欺负混淆了自己的感觉。  
不过无所谓，自己向来都是享乐主义者。Loki想着抚上了Thor的金色长发，他们永远像阳光那样耀眼。  
Thor的手掌附上了Loki的手，他握着Loki的手掌在自己脸边蹭了蹭“Loki，我有时真不知道自己该拿你怎么办。”  
Loki用手指绕着Thor垂下来的长发，轻吻了他一下，笑着问他“那你现在知道应该那我怎么办吗？”  
Thor用骤然加快的动作回答了Loki的问话。这样剧烈的动作伴随着Loki的呻吟喘息声许久才缓缓停了下来。  
随着Thor的拔出，他射在Loki体内的白浊也缓缓流出，映得Loki的穴口分外殷红。  
Thor拿来温热的毛巾给Loki和自己清理了身体后，轻皱着眉头看着Loki已经略有红肿的穴口。  
感受到Thor的视线，Loki一把将他拉到自己的身边躺下调笑道“你还真是厉害呢，哥哥。”  
“Loki，我由衷的不希望你受伤”Thor环住Loki说道。  
“我想我能习惯的，Thor。”Loki向后靠了靠，把自己完全嵌入Thor怀中。  
“Loki，我想我们就该是这么亲密无间的。”  
“Thor，我们本该是这么亲密无间的”Loki的手掌附上了Thor的手。

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯，别问我为啥扩张不充分，基也没受伤，因为是霜巨人嘛～～


End file.
